1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an image forming system. More specifically, the invention relates to an electronic copying machine which is able to copy an image formed on a screen which may be employed in the same manner as a blackboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic copying machines are generally known which can enlarge or reduce the size of a document image as compared to the original. Well known copying machines, however, can copy only a document arranged on a document table.
It is also well known that large writing boards such as blackboards are often used in meetings. It is an inconvenience that characters and figures formed on a blackboard cannot be copied.